It is known to convert mechanical motion into changes in electrical properties. However, where mechanical motion in two directions being substantially opposite to one another is converted to electrical signals and used as control signals such as in the steering mechanisms of vehicles, only a single electrical property has previously been used to convert that motion into an electrical signal, which is unreliable and lacking in responsiveness.